The present invention relates to a transmission for an agricultural working vehicle including a gear type forward change speed mechanism and a wrapping connector backward driving mechanism selectively operable to connect an input shaft and an output shaft.
A known transmission of this type comprises a first transmission shaft acting as input shaft and a second transmission shaft acting as output shaft which are operatively connectable through a constant mesh gear forward driving mechanism and a wrapping connector backward driving mechanism disposed close to each other. The second transmission shaft includes a slide key for selectively connecting the second transmission shaft to a group of gears and a wrapping connector mounted on the second transmission shaft to be rotatable relative thereto.
However, since the forward driving mechanism is the constant mesh gear type, the known transmission has the disadvantages of a slight power loss and a high noise level due to the meshing. This transmission also has the inconvenience of requiring a large number of components since, in addition to the gear type forward driving mechanism and the wrapping connector driving mechanism, a shift sleeve must be provided specially for shifting the slide key.